


starlight

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: louis is too short to put the star on the christmas tree, so harry helps him.





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i couldn't resist writing some height difference larry. merry early christmas!

It was Louis and Harry's first Christmas while living together, so they went all out with the decorating. A wreath was hung on their door, glowing reindeer littered the yard, and a humongous Christmas tree stood in front of their bay window. They both insisted that everything was perfectly decorated, partly because they just adored Christmas that much, and they wanted to compete with their neighbors, but that's a story for another time. 

The tree, however, wasn't completely finished yet. Louis and Harry had gone all out when buying string lights, tinsel, and ornaments for the tree. They'd spent hours taking the tiny ornaments out of their boxes, hanging them delicately on the tree. The only thing left was the glistening tree topper they had found at the store that morning. Harry demanded that they buy the biggest, brightest star that the store had to offer, and now it sat in Louis' hands, waiting to be put on the tree.

Louis offered to put the star on top of the tree, knowing how clumsy Harry could be. But now as Louis was standing in front of the large tree, he realized he wasn't tall enough to reach the very top. Harry would be able to reach it no problem, but Louis really wanted to be the one to place the tree topper.

"Need a lift?" Harry asked, giving Louis a cheeky grin. 

Louis rolled his eyes, then tried to stand on his tip-toes to reach, "No, I can do it myself."

Harry watched Louis struggle with his eyebrow piqued, unable to stop smiling at his boyfriend's persistence. Louis had leaned forward, nearly falling into the tree and tipping it over in order to reach the top. 

"You're going to break the tree or break yourself," Harry intervened, putting a hand on Louis' shoulder, "Come here, I'll hold you up."

Louis obliged, letting his boyfriend hoist him up under his arms just far enough to reach the top of the tree. Louis held his balance, being held in Harry's strong arms, as he carefully slid the base of the star over the top branch of the tree. Once he straightened out the tree topper, Harry let him back down to the floor so they could both admire their hard work. 

"I think we did a pretty good job," Louis said, resting his head on the side of Harry's arm. 

"You couldn't have done it without me," Harry teased, and Louis playfully scoffed, "I love you, even though you're unbelievably small." 

Louis shook his head, but he was grinning, "I love you even though you bully me for my height." 

Then Harry kissed Louis on the forehead, and they moved on to wrapping the gifts for their family and friends, more than happy to be spending the holiday together. 


End file.
